Bad Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of
by mcatB
Summary: Post EpMissing Scene for Patient X and The Red and The Black


Title: Bad Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of

Author: Mady Bay - mail to: mbay@binghamton.edu

Date: 03-11-98

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Patient X and The Red and the Black

Summary: Mulder's nightmares are worse than we thought.... ; ) 

"What happened?" Scully whispered to Mulder as he was put in the back of the car. 

"I don't know," he answered, sounding both confused and disappointed. He covered his eyes with his hand.

Scully gently pulled down of his hand and held it in her lap. She sighed loudly, not knowing what to say.

They were silent on the ride back to the Air Force Base. Once there the MP's grabbed them roughly from the car and led them into one of the buildings. They were brought inside and separated. Mulder glanced quickly at Scully, giving her a worried look. She nodded to him, silently telling him that she'd be alright. 

Scully was placed in a small room with a table and three chairs. The MP pointed to a chair and Scully sat, to patiently wait for her interrogation. The MP however, just left her, closing and locking the door behind him.

Mulder was led to another room and shoved into a chair. 

"Easy, easy, will ya?" he said to the MP doing the shoving. 

The MP ignored him. Mulder looked around the room and didn't like what he saw. He noticed that the chair he was shoved into had straps on the armrests and chair legs. 

"Oh, shit," he whispered to himself.

The door opened and a second MP and a man in a dress uniform entered and stood in front of Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, I am Captain Smith," the man in the dress uniform began.

"Captain 'Smith'?" Mulder asked, sarcastically, which resulted in the MP closest to him backhanding him across his face.

As Mulder rubbed his cheek and nose, the captain continued. "Yes, Agent Mulder, Captain Smith, USAF. Now, mind telling us what you and Agent Scully were doing here?"

"I wish I could, but I don't know where 'here' is," Mulder replied. "Any of you fine gents want to enlighten me?" he continued. For that sarcastic remark, he received another backhand from the MP.

"Okay Agent Mulder, a different question," the Captain stated. "How about telling us what you were doing in the back of the truck?"

"I don't know," Mulder replied. Another backhand from the MP, this one drawing blood. "Geez! What the hell do you guys want from me?" Mulder asked wiping his mouth and nose.

"We want to know what you and Agent Scully were doing here and what you were doing on that truck," the Captain replied, starting to get agitated.

Mulder was getting agitated too. "And I told you, I haven't got a clue! The last thing I remember is driving home after work. Now if you don't mind," he started to say, getting up from the chair, "I'd like to leave."

But the MP's had other plans. One jabbed Mulder in the abdomen with the butt of his rifle, causing Mulder to double over and drop to the floor.

Scully looked up when the door to her interrogation room opened up.

"Agent Scully, I'm Major Bennerson," he said.

"Where's Agent Mulder?" she demanded.

"He's just down the hall, don't worry about him, Agent Scully," the Major replied. 

He sat down at the table and gestured her to sit back down as well.

"Now, Agent Scully, why don't you tell me what you and Agent Mulder were doing here on base," he asked.

"We're investigating the incident at Ruskin Dam," she replied matter-of-factly.

"And what does that have to do with this facility?" he asked, leaning forward on the table.

Scully bit her lower lip. "Agent Mulder received a tip. He was told that we might find information about what we were looking for here," she said.

"What kind of information?" the Major asked her, clearly interested in any answer she would give.

Scully shook her head. "I don't know," she said with a laugh. "I don't think Agent Mulder even knew what he was looking for".

"Do you think he knew what was on the truck?" he asked, hoping for a more definitive answer, now.

"Not a clue," she said shaking her head.

"Agent Scully, are you telling me that you and Agent Mulder came all the way from Washington on a tip and you don't even know what you're looking for?" he asked, incredulous.

Scully thought about that one. Thought about her conversation with Mulder in the hospital room. Thought about how she told him she wasn't going to follow him anymore. She took a deep breath and looked up at the Major and said "Yup."

The Major shook his head, got up and left the room, locking it behind him. He went down the hall to where they were holding Mulder.

"Any luck with him?" he asked the Captain. 

"No. He said he couldn't remember anything since leaving work. He says he doesn't even know where he is," the Captain replied.

The Major looked Mulder over, then told the Captain "Obviously your initial interrogation methods haven't worked. Let's go to the next step."

The Captain nodded to the MP's who each grabbed one of Mulder's arms and held it down to an armrest as the Captain fastened the straps. 

Mulder started screaming. "No!! No!! I told you! I don't know anything!"

"Make sure you take a blood sample first. I want to find out who got to him on the truck before we arrived," the Major said as he left.

"Scully!!" Mulder screamed as his legs were strapped to the chair as well.

Scully heard him scream her name. She rushed to the door and pounded on it. "Mulder!" she yelled as she pounded harder. "Mulder!"

A minute later his screams stopped. "Mulder!" Scully shouted once more before sliding down the door to sit on the floor.

An hour later Scully heard someone unlock the door. She got up quickly and stepped back as Major Bennerson entered.

"What did you do to Mulder?!" she demanded.

"Agent Mulder was questioned, just as you were Agent Scully," the Major answered her calmly.

"Bullshit! I want to see him right now!" she again demanded.

"And you will. In fact, you may both leave now. Agent Mulder is already at your car waiting for you, Agent Scully," the Major said, still in that too sweet, and calm voice.

Scully eyed him suspiciously, but followed him out of the room and down the hall. They left the same way they had come in. The Major led her right to the driver's side of the car. An MP opened the door for her. She looked in, saw Mulder and hesitantly got in herself. The MP then closed the door. 

"Mulder?" she quietly called to him. 

Mulder was in the passenger seat, buckled in and looking forward. He did not acknowledge her presence or her call.

She started to reach over to him, calling him again, "Mul-?" but the Major interrupted her.

"Agent Scully, I suggest you leave immediately. Agent Mulder needs his rest, after all. It's been a long day," the Major said.

Scully looked at Mulder and then at the Major. She started the car and drove. She continued driving, until she was well off base, before pulling off onto the shoulder.

"Mulder? Mulder what did they do to you?" she asked.

When he didn't respond, she reached over and grabbed his chin to make him face her. He flinched back, sucking in a gasp of air as he backed himself next to the car door.

"Mulder, it's alright, it's me, Scully," she said, surprised at his reaction.

He looked at her, eyes gaining some focus before he started to relax. "Scully?" He looked lost, confused.

Scully finally got a good look at him then. She gently touched his right eye, cheek and nose where they were swollen and bruised. There was dried blood under his nose.

"Oh, God, Mulder, what did they do to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"What?" he said, flinching slightly at her touch. "Scully, what's going on? Where are we?" he asked, even more confused now.

"We just left Wiekamp Airforce Base," she told him, hoping that would jar his memory.

"What were we doing there?" he asked.

"Shit," Scully said, leaning back in the seat, closing her eyes. She was remembering the last time Mulder visited an Air Force Base and didn't remember it.

"Scully?" he said, quietly.

She looked at him. He was white as a ghost.

"I don't feel too good," he managed to get out as he reached quickly for the door handle.

When Scully got to his side of the car she shook her head at the sight. He was face down in the dirt, throwing up, dangling from the seatbelt. He apparently tried to get out, but neglected to take off the seatbelt. So now he was half in and half out of the car. Scully got under him and held onto him as she undid the buckle so that he wouldn't land in the puddle he'd created. When they both thought he was through, Scully helped him up and got him cleaned up.

"Come on, let's find a hotel for the night," she said as she helped him back into the car and buckled him up.

About ten miles away, they found a Holiday Inn. Scully got a room with two double beds. After helping him into the room, she went and got a bucket of ice. She made an ice pack and gave it to Mulder to hold. She helped him take his coat and jacket off. Then she saw the blood on his shirt. 'From his nose,' she thought, and took that off too. Next came the pants and tee shirt. That's when she saw the needle marks on his arms.

"Well, Mulder, I think I found out why you can't remember anything," she said, pointing out the marks to him.

"Great," was all he said as he collapsed to the pillows.

Scully got out her medical kit and continued to check him over for further injuries and/or abuses. She found the bruise on his abdomen and a large bump on top of his head. She checked his vital signs and deemed him stable, except for the memory loss. She didn't think a trip to the ER would do him any good. And she really didn't want to tell the staff that Mulder got this way because he was drugged and beaten by the local Air Force boys.

"Get some sleep Mulder," she said quietly, stroking his hair. 

She grabbed the ice pack when she realized that he was already asleep. She left the cloth itself on his cheek, 'couldn't hurt' she thought. She pulled the blankets up and over him and stroked his forehead before going to change and get into bed herself. She took one last look at his sleeping form before turning out the light.

About two hours later Scully sat bolt upright, awakened by Mulder's screams from the bed next to hers.

"SCULLY!!! WAS SHE HERE!!!?? IS SHE HERE!!!??" he screamed.

Scully was at Mulder's side in an instant. 

"Mulder, it's alright. Sssh, Mulder. Calm down," she soothed, as she gently stroked his face and hair, trying to calm him.

He was gasping for breath and soaked with sweat. 

"Sssh," she continued, "It's only a dream," she soothed.

"No, it was real," he said closing his eyes tight.

"What? Are you remembering part of what happened? Tell me?" Scully asked, hoping to help.

"No, I'm alright now. Just a nightmare, that's all," he said.

But Scully saw through him. "Mulder," she said in a low voice, one she knew he could not resist.

He hesitated, then "I dreamed about the people on the dam. I was looking for you. I'm fine, Scully, really," he said, getting up quickly and walking to the bathroom to avoid her.

Scully sighed and got back into her own bed. She didn't want to push Mulder. She knew how horrible the dam scene was. She thought she heard Mulder throwing up, but before she could get up to check on him, he was on his way back to his own bed.

"Sorry I woke you, Scully. Good night," he said and turned off the light.

An hour later Mulder was screaming again. 

"I DON'T KNOW!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!"

Scully was shaking him. "Mulder! Mulder wake up! Mulder!" she called to him.

Finally he opened his eyes. "Scully? You're okay?" he asked, searching her eyes, then the room, taking in the surroundings.

"I'm fine, Mulder. You're the one having the nightmares," she said with a sad smile.

"I remember the Air Force guys," he started to say, gently touching the bruises on his face. "They beat me. Then they drugged me. But I don't know why. They said they were going to hurt you, too," he said, looking down. He hadn't wanted to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't give up until he did.

"Here," she said, handing him a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol PM's. She kept them in her kit just for him. "Unless you'd rather stay up for awhile," she started to say, wondering if he might be afraid to go back to sleep.

"No. The only worse nightmares I can think of are the ones I'm used to by now," he said taking the water and downing the pills. 

Scully knew what those nightmares were - she and Samantha's abductions.

Mulder lay back down on the pillow and pulled up the covers. As Scully was about to get up Mulder took her hand.

"What?" she asked. 

"I thought you weren't going to follow me anymore?" he asked.

She sat down again.

"Like I said. I did some reconsidering," she started "and besides, somebody's gotta keep saving your ass," she said with a smile. She leaned over and gently kissed Mulder's swollen cheek. "Good night, Mulder."

After Scully went to her own bed and turned out the light, Mulder put his fingers on the spot where Scully had kissed him. He smiled and went to sleep.

Once more that night Scully was awakened by Mulder's screams.

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" he yelled.

"Three's the charm," Scully muttered as she made her way toward Mulder.

He was thrashing in the covers and covering his face.

"Mulder! Mulder, it's alright. Wake up. Wake up, Mulder," she said as she gently shook him and pulled his hands away from his face. 

His eyes slowly opened. "Scully?" he asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Mulder, me again. You okay?" she replied.

"Oh, God Scully!" he gasped, then grabbed her to him, hugging her tight.

"Another bad one?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"The worst," he said into her shoulder.

"A real one?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded slowly. Scully wondered if he was remembering what happened in the truck, if he had found their answers. It didn't sound like his 'abduction' dreams.

"Tell me?" she asked.

He didn't look at her. She turned his face toward hers and lifted his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Tell me," she said softly.

He opened his mouth, then shut it, unsure how to tell her his worst nightmare come true.

"Mulder," she said, "Do you trust me?" 

His eyes locked with hers. He nodded.

"Then tell me. What happened? What happened that was so bad that it became your worst nightmare?" she asked softly.

Mulder looked at her, took a deep breath and as steadily as he could, said, "Alex Krycek kissed me."

End Notes

Sorry all you slashers out there, I'm sure you LOVED that kiss, even if it was based on culture not romance, BUT, MSR only for this 'shipper! (I'm not prejudiced, but I think Mulder and Scully make a cuter couple....).

Special note for Bippie- "But at least he's a pretty boy!"


End file.
